


Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What is enough for Ron?





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Drabble the Drawble# 4- [Lipstick Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/community/toilntrouble/26232.html#cutid1)  


* * *

_"When will you be back?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck._

"When I'm ready," she replied softly.

"This was your idea," he said curtly.

"Ron," she whispered. "You never did belong to me. I always knew this day would come. I'm not enough. I've accepted it. You will too."

"Hermione…" With a shaky hand, he reached out to hold her.

Pushing him away, she turned and left.  
  
Lying in bed as the light of dawn crept into the room, he stared at the only thing she had left behind. The [lipstick](http://www.livejournal.com/community/toilntrouble/26232.html#cutid1) she had bought to wear on their last anniversary. Thinking back, he realized she was trying to be different for him. But he liked her – no loved her – just the way she was. And, yet, it still wasn't enough.  
  
A warm body stirred next to him. Curling a strong arm around his waist, Harry whispered in his ear. "She'll be okay, Ron."  
  
"I know," he said, his voice cracking. "I love her. Not in the way that I should. But it doesn't make me miss her any less."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said, tightening his grip. "I want to make you feel better."  
  
"Just being here… that's enough."  



End file.
